


Let's go to Coachella

by stylesgryles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Piercing, Cute, Festivals, Flower Child Harry, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk Louis, Tent Sex, coachella
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Co byś powiedział na Coachellę?</p><p>-Coachellę? –Zdziwił się Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to Coachella

-Louis? –Harry leżał na kanapie, bawiąc się nitkami swojego dużego swetra.

-Mhm?

-Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o tym żeby zrobić w tym roku coś niezapomnianego? –Obrócił się na brzuch, opierając brodę o oparcie kanapy.

-Byliśmy wtedy nieźle pijani, ale chyba pamiętam, czemu? –Zaśmiał się szatyn.

-Wiesz pijani czy nie, tak sobie pomyślałem-

-Mam się bać?

-Co byś powiedział na Coachellę?

-Coachellę? –Zdziwił się Louis.

-Ten festiwal.

-Wiem co to Coachella Harry.

-Więc?

-Mówisz poważnie?

-Jak najbardziej.

-Sam nie wiem. –Chłopak skrzywił nos i podrapał się po karku. –Nie wiem czy chce mi się jechać na taki duży festiwal Harry.

-Lou proooszę, będzie fajnie, zobaczysz. –Brunet wyciągnął do niego swoje ręce, machając nimi jak małe dziecko.

-Moglibyśmy w tym roku pojechać na coś mniejszego, może za rok pomyślimy o Coachelli lub Tomorrowland.

-Louuuu. –Prosił.

-Harry, nie potrzebujemy tego, żeby zrobić coś niezapomnianego.

-Mówisz jak czterdziestolatek. –Burknął Harry.

-A ty jak dziecko. –Powiedział Louis i wrócił do przeglądania czegoś w swoim laptopie.

-Nie to nie. –Harry usiadł i złożył ręce na piersi, wydymając słodko wargę. –Podasz mi mój telefon?

-Gdzie chcesz dzwonić?

-Do Nicka.

-O nie, nie, nie jedziesz z nim nigdzie. –Zarządził Louis.

-Z tobą tym bardziej.

-Dobra dosyć tego, pojadę, mam na myśli pojedziemy. –Louis nie potrafił odmówić wielkim oczom Harry’ego, a kiedy wyobraził sobie go bawiącego się z kim innym, decyzja była prosta.

-Czyli się zgadasz? –Twarz młodszego chłopaka rozpromieniała.

-Tak. –Wywrócił oczami Louis.

-To dobrze, bo już kupiłem bilety. –Zaśmiał się.

***

Kiedy byli na miejscu Harry’ego wręcz roznosiła energia, był taki podekscytowany, że będzie mógł spędzić kilka dni na najlepszym festiwalu świata z najlepszą osobą u boku.

-Dobrze wyglądasz Lou. –Skomplementował swojego chłopaka. Louis miał na sobie cienką, jeansową kurtkę, czarne rurki i sprane trampki. Spod rękawów i kołnierza wystawały jego liczne tatuaże, które sięgały aż po jego żuchwę. Harry kochał te dni, w które miał okazje obcałować je wszystkie, wywołując dreszcz na skórze Louisa.

-Ty też skarbie. –Louis uśmiechnął się i stanął w miejscu. Pociągnął Harry’ego za materiał jego luźnego swetra i przyciągnął blisko siebie.

-Cieszę się, że tu jesteśmy Lou.

-Ja też. –Odpowiedział i pocałował bruneta, cały czas się uśmiechając.

***

Rozstawili namiot, Louis nie miał wyjścia, musiał pomóc, bo Harry nie dałby rady zrobić tego sam. Nie był może zbyt pomocny, ale starał się trzymać wszystkie metalowe kołki, tak jak prosił go Harry.

-Gotowe! –Brunet uniósł ręce w górę.

-Napracowałem się. –Louis starł nieistniejący pot z czoła.

-Zabawne Tomlinson, bardzo zabawne. –Harry wywrócił oczami.

-Starałem się, to się liczy.

-Masz szczęście, że kocham twoje tatuaże, bo gdyby nie one, to już dawno szukałbyś miejsca u kogoś obcego. –Młodszy chłopak wskazał palcem na otaczających ich ludzi.

-Masz szczęście, że kocham twoje włosy, bo gdyby nie one, to wcale bym tu nie przyjechał. –Louis przeczesał dłonią jego loki i złożył pocałunek na jego nosie.

-Idę po coś do picia.

-Dla mnie piwo.

Harry i Louis byli ze sobą od około dwóch lat. Poznali się na uczelni, byli kompletnymi przeciwieństwami, a mimo to jakoś to wszystko ciągnęło w górę.

Ciało Louisa pokryte było tuszem, miał kilka kolczyków i nie rozstawał się z czarnymi koszulkami. Harry kochał luźne swetry i kwieciste koszule, które rozpinał tak bardzo, że nie wiadomo było po co je nosił, a jego czekoladowe loki zawsze były rozwiane.

Po kilku miesiącach czajenia się na siebie i wzajemnych podchodów, Louis zrobił pierwszy krok i zaprosił Harry’ego na imprezę. Po kilku tygodniach stwierdzili, że warto spróbować, a po półtora roku zamieszkali razem.

Louis kochał to jak lekkomyślny i wesoły był Harry, a Harry kochał to jak tajemniczy i w uroczy sposób chamski, był Louis.

Na każde wakacje, ferie i dłuższe weekendy gdzieś razem jeździli. Kochali festiwale z dobrą muzyką, campingi, wypady do lasu, nad jezioro, mogli wtedy odpocząć od nudnych miast.

-Harry co ty masz na głowie? –Zdziwił się szatyn.

-Wianek. –Uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

-Miałeś iść po picie, a nie na łąkę.

-Nie martw się mam też jeden dla ciebie.  –Brunet wyjął zza pleców, drugą kwiecistą koronę. –Jakieś dziewczyny je plotły, chciałem żeby mnie nauczyły, ale stwierdziły, że jestem tak czarujący, że mi je dadzą.

-Ty i ten twój urok. –Louis wywrócił oczami, skubiąc w dłoniach wianek.

-Załóż go.

-Będę wyglądać jak-

-Jak mój chłopak. –Harry założył mu na głowę kwiaty i poprawił mu włosy.

-Jesteś niemożliwy.

-Wiem. –Uśmiechnął się szeroko, podziwiając to jak wygląda Louis.

***

Ludzie powoli gromadzili się wokół ogromnej sceny. Dziewczyny w kapeluszach, noszące dzianinowe bluzki i krótkie shorty, brodaci mężczyźni, z kwiatami powciskanymi w zarost. To wszystko miało swój magiczny klimat. Powietrze miało zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy, piwa, jabłek w karmelu i dosłownie młodości i zabawy.

Słońce powoli chowało się za linią horyzontu, malując niebo w każdy odcień fioletu.

Na scenie grał artysta, którego Louis nie kojarzył, ale widać było, że Harry nuci jego melodię pod nosem. Harry był taki piękny, szatyn nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Od jego rozwianych loków, pełnych ust, w kolorze malin i oczu w odcieniu ulubionego swetra Louisa. Wyglądał jak wyrwany z lat siedemdziesiątych. Seksowny, uroczy, gorący i śliczny jednocześnie, jak to w ogóle możliwe?

Kolejną magiczną sprawą jest to, że Harry zdążył wypić już dwa piwa i drinka, a kiedy jest pijany, jest dosłownie jak naklejka, przylepia się do wszystkiego, a mówiąc wszystkiego, chodzi o Louisa.

Zamglonym spojrzeniem zachęcił Louisa, by ten stanął za nim i oparł swoje dłonie, na jego wąskich biodrach. Brunet oparł głowę o ramię Louisa, tak, że jego włosy łaskotały starszego w twarz, pachniały kwiatami, które wciąż w nich były.

Kołysali się powoli, jakby we własnym świecie, nie widząc nic poza sobą. W tle cicho grała muzyka, tak naprawdę było tam niesamowicie głośno, ale oni uwięzieni byli we własnej mydlanej bańce.

Harry czuł ciepło na biodrach, które promieniowało od Louisa, położył swoje dłonie w tym samym miejscu i przekręcił głowę w tył by pocałować swojego chłopaka.

-To moja ulubiona piosenka. –Wyszeptał naprzeciw wąskich ust szatyna. Pozwolili sobie dokładniej wsłuchać się w tekst utworu.

_„But I’m dancing in the moonlight_

_It’s caught me in the spotlight_

_It’s alright_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

_On this long hot summer night”_

Nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieli, oboje to czuli, po prostu każdy z nich bał się być tym pierwszym. Kochali się, naprawdę kochali siebie nawzajem, ale na razie potrafili okazywać to sobie tylko bez rzeczywistego wypowiadania tych dwóch słów.

Widząc jak szczęśliwy jest Harry, Louisowi brakowało powietrza w płucach, cieszył się, że jest jednym z powodów, dla których jego chłopak uśmiecha się tak szeroko.

***

Kiedy wszystkie koncerty przewidziane na ten dzień, skończyły się, Louis i Harry zbliżali się w kierunku swojego namiotu, marząc o tym by wygodnie się położyć. Nogi bolały ich od kilku godzin stania, tańczenia i kołysania się.

Brunet cały czas chichotał, ale zdecydowanie nie był pijany, po prostu ośmielony, taki był najcudowniejszy. Odpiął klapę namiotu i położył się na materacu.

-Zmęczony? –Zapytał Louis, zapinając dywan z powrotem.

-Nie, aż tak bardzo.

-Naprawdę? –Zaśmiał się starszy, zajmując miejsce obok bruneta, pozwolił mu wtulić się w swoją klatkę piersiową.

-Louis?

-Mhm?

-Kocham cię. –Wyznał Harry. Przyznał to i to było niesamowite, to na pewno uczyni ten dzień niezapomnianym.

-Och Harry, kocham cię tak bardzo. –Louis podniósł się na łokciach, by móc spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka. Oboje uśmiechali się do siebie jak głupi.

-Wiesz, że wiem to od dawna? –Zapytał młodszy.

-Wiem, po prostu to nie tak proste, żeby to w końcu powiedzieć. –Westchnął.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówili, cały czas patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy.

-Lou?

-Tak?

-Zróbmy to tutaj, w namiocie.

-Cholera Harry. –Louisowi zakręciło się w głowie na to, jak bezpośredni potrafił być jego chłopak.

-Proszę Lou.

-Co jak ktoś nas usłyszy?

-To nie mój problem, Lou proszę.

-Jesteś okropny, wiedziałeś, że ci tego nie odmówię, ale jeśli ktoś tu zaraz przyjdzie to będzie twoja wina.

-Biorę to na siebie. –Zaśmiał się Harry i złączył ich usta w pocałunku.

Całowali się przez dłuższą chwilę, Louis górował nad Harrym, opierając ręce po dwóch stronach jego głowy.

Brunet włożył rękę pod koszulkę szatyna i zahaczył palcami o kolczyk w sutku Louisa, wywołując u niego jęk. Harry kochał to jak punkowy był jego chłopak.

Po kilku minutach, Louis ściągnął z siebie T-shirt, robiąc to samo ze swetrem Harry’ego. Zaczął znaczyć ścieżkę pocałunków wzdłuż szyi i torsu młodszego chłopaka, przez co jego ciało lekko drżało.

Louis zatrzymał się przy spodniach bruneta, zanim je zdjął, czule na niego spojrzał. Harry natomiast zajął się jego rozporkiem i zsunął spodnie z jego pupy.

Zmienili pozycję, tak, że to Harry schylał się nad Louisem, będąc między jego nogami. Jego ciepły oddech owiał penisa szatyna, nie czekając dłużej, młodszy zdjął z niego bokserki. Kawałek metalu błysnął lekko w ciemności namiotu.

-Kocham ten kolczyk. –Powiedział brunet, zanim zaczął brać go do buzi, drażniąc swojego chłopaka.

-Harry. –Louis wypiął biodra w górę. Młodszy chłopak zrozumiał o co chodzi i zaczął lizać jego długość, po to by łatwiej było mu wziąć go do ust w całości.

Nie kontrolując do końca co dzieje się wokół niego, Louis nie zauważył nawet, że jedna ręka Harry’ego, była za nim. Brunet skupiony nad jego męskością, jednocześnie rozciągał się własnymi palcami. Widok był tak gorący, że Louis poczuł się niebezpiecznie blisko.

-Stop Harry. –Powstrzymał go. –Masz-

-Mam. –Lokaty pokazał tubkę wazeliny, leżącą obok jego łydki.

-Jesteś gotowy?

-Chcę cię ujeżdżać Lou.

-Cholera Harry, chodź tu. –Brunet usiadł na biodrach swojego chłopaka i schylił się by go pocałować. Sięgnął za siebie i chwycił nawilżacz, wycisnął trochę na dłoń i pokrył nim penisa Louisa.

-Kocham cię Lou.

-Ja ciebie też.

Harry uniósł biodra, ustawił się odpowiednio i syknął kiedy zimny metal dotknął jego wrażliwej skóry. Po chwili mógł już kompletnie usiąść na miednicy szatyna i zacząć się poruszać.

Z początku tempo było bardzo wolne, ostrożne. Harry oparł dłonie na udach szatyna, a ten trzymał go za biodra.

Poruszali się w równym rytmie, kolczyk Louisa, był czymś co Harry kochał szczególnie w takich chwilach.

Nie zwracali uwagi na to czy ktoś ich usłyszy, nie dbali o to póki byli zajęci sobą.

-Lou. –Ostrzegł słabym głosem brunet.

-Tak skarbie, mhm, dalej. –Zachęcił go, masując jego boczki.

-Lou. –Powiedział ostatni raz i doszedł na ich klatki piersiowe.

-O tak Harry. –Louis wysunął się z niego delikatnie i skończył, dochodząc w swoją dłoń.

Kiedy zmoczyli szmatkę butelkowaną wodą i się oczyścili, Louis nakrył ich kocem, który ze sobą przywieźli.

-Myślę, że to będzie niezapomniane wspomnienie. –Powiedział cicho Harry.

-Myślę, że już jest. –Wyszeptał w jego loki.


End file.
